Enter Fire Yasha
by Nanakired
Summary: Inu Yasha meets an old 'freind' *REPOST*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha I wished I did though I would be rich. Please don't sue me you won't get much. The characters I do own are: Fire Yasha, Demonic, Yuri and Neko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat on a cliff looking downward. Kagome had just left for her time and Mirikou, Sango, and Shippo had all gone off and he was alone. He sighed to himself then stood and began to walk off. He looked around not in much of hurry to get anywhere. Inu Yasha's body tensed, as it seemed as if someone was following him. He turned around and sniffed the air  
  
"Who's there?" he growled. He saw a streak of red then watched as a Figure jumped over his head and ran. Inu Yasha growled as the scent of a cat demon filled his nose. This scent seemed familiar to him. He took off and began to follow the scent. He soon found him self in a clearing and didn't see anything.  
  
"What's a matter Inu Yasha scarred of a little cat demon?" an all too familiar voice said.  
  
"Fire Yasha I thought you were dead" he said in a calm voice and watched as the cat demon hoped down in front of him.  
  
"Ha you wish" she said with a grin and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"The last time I saw you, you were."  
  
"Battered and torn?" Fire Yasha said. "See Inu Yasha I'm more demon then not I don't die that easily" she grinned again and flicked her hair back.  
  
"If you're alive then does that mean."  
  
"No it doesn't mean he's alive" Fire Yasha said her tone stating pretty obviously that she didn't want to talk about this any more. Inu Yasha looked at her and nodded. He then noticed a shard of the Shikon Jewel around her neck and blinked  
  
"You have a shard of the Shikon Jewel"  
  
"Well that's obvious" she giggled then took off again.  
  
************************************************************************ Fire Yasha's Village  
  
Fire Yasha had joined Inu Yasha's team. Inu Yasha noticed she was different then he rembered more quieter and more to herself. Fire Yasha was walking behind everyone; suddenly a familiar scent filled her nose. Her eyes widened and she hoped to a tree then jumped in front of Inu Yasha he was slightly startled  
  
"What's up with you Fire Yasha" Fire Yasha grinned and took off without saying anything. "Wait Fire Yasha" Inu Yasha said then took off after her. Inu Yasha and the others caught up to Fire Yasha and they all looked around they were in what looked like an old run-down village. Fire Yasha was grinning like a maniac and was walking down the streets she was jumping over derbies. "Where are we", Kagome asked  
  
"Home" Fire Yasha whispered and smiled.  
  
"Home? This looks like an old." Shippo stopped when Inu Yasha covered his mouth. . Inu Yasha grinned watching Fire Yasha. She seemed so happy.  
  
"So the great Fire Yasha would care to grace me with her presence" A voice said. Fire Yasha looked up at one of the buildings and saw another cat demon  
  
"Yuri" She said. Yuri Hoped down  
  
"You betrayed this village," Yuri said,  
  
"I did no such thing you betrayed my brother!" Yuri laughed pulling out her Katana.  
  
"Think what you wanna Fire Yasha" Yuri snarled and lunged at Fire Yasha. Fire Yasha hoped out of the way and growled. Inu Yasha ran to help Fire Yasha but was stopped by a Force Field.  
  
"I'll kill you" Yuri snarled once again  
  
"She has shards of the Shikon Jewel" Kagome said. Fire Yasha hoped out of the way  
  
"FIRE CLAWS!" Fire Yasha slashed at Yuri with her claws.  
  
"Die Fire Yasha I'll kill you the same way I killed your brother." Yuri Hissed.  
  
"You Bitch" Fire Yasha snarled Her eyes beginning to become white. A ball of red light surround her and her body began to get bigger. She transformed into her full demon form ((Like Shesshomaru only red, smaller and more cat like)) Fire Yasha hissed and lunged at Yuri. Yuri lunged at Fire Yasha with her Katana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: hehehehe I know cliffhanger.Kind of.hope you like the story 


	2. Short Chapter

"You Bitch" Fire Yasha snarled Her eyes beginning to become white. A ball of red light surround her and her body began to get bigger. She transformed into her full demon form ((Like Shesshomaru only red, smaller and more cat like)) Fire Yasha hissed and lunged at Yuri. Yuri lunged at Fire Yasha with her Katana. Fire Yasha snarled in her true form and pounced at Yuri.  
  
"Fire Yasha the shards are in her shoulder!" Kagome shouted. Fire Yasha took her claws and dug them into Yuri's shoulder tearing out seven shards of the shikon jewel. Then 'disposed' of Yuri. All that remained of Yuri was her Katana. The force field disappeared and Fire Yasha went back to her other form panting heavily. She shook her head and then stood up. Inu Yasha blinked and looked at Fire Yasha.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine" she said dusting off her Kimono. Inu Yasha picked up the shards and smirked they were getting closer to finding all the shards.  
  
((A/N: Very short chapter I know next one is going to be very very long so just wait k oh and read Fallen Angels by Demonstarchild Ja Ne" 


	3. First Meet

Inu Yasha smirked as he picked up the shards of the Shikon Jewel if all the demons kept on having seven at a time they'd have them all in no time. Inu Yasha looked over at Fire Yasha who was frowning softly  
  
"Is something wrong Fire Yasha" Fire Yasha shook her head it was now night time and she was staring up at A red star a tear feel from her eye and she wiped it away and stood up.   
  
  
  
"We should get going" Kagome said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat deep in thought Kagome and all except him and Fire Yasha were asleep. He sighed and watched as Fire Yasha stood up and sat beside him.  
  
"Do you rember the first time we met?" Fire Yasha asked.  
  
"Yea" Inu Yasha said and smiled. Fire Yasha smiled and scooted a bit closer to Inu Yasha without him noticing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: This is when Inu and Fire first met heheheh hope you like it)  
  
Inu Yasha had been wondering for days now, he was cold, tired and hungry. He pulled his Kimono closer to his body and sneezed. A village came into his sight and he smiled softly. ~If I can just make it there, hopefully the people who live there will be a lot more friendly~ He thought to himself. His body began to get numb; the last thing he saw was the gray sky laughing at him.  
  
Inu Yasha awoke and felt safe and warm, he sat up and turned his attention to a young girl who was standing beside him. She begin to jump up and down.  
  
"He's awake Demonic he's awake" she shouted her red cat ears flopping up and down.  
  
"W...were am I?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"A cat demon village" ((A/N: Hehehe I think it's Ironic how he's a dog demon and ends up finding himself in a cat demon village....)) a deep male voice said. Some one walked into the room and picked up the small cat demon. "Why don't you go get some food for our guest Little demon"  
  
"ok" she said and hoped out of her brothers arms ((A/N: The little girl is Fire incase your kinda stupid no offence people and she has an older brother Demonic I'll explain about him later))  
  
"Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"I am Demonic the leader of this village and that was my little sister Fire Yasha" Fire Yasha came back in with a tray full of food her little head peaked out from the top and her brother smiled lifting the tray and placing it in front of Inu Yasha."Come little demon let us leave our guest be" Demonic lifted his sister up and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demonic sat with his sister fast asleep in his arms he was asking Inu Yasha about his life and then noticed how tired Inu Yasha was he smiled softly and told him to lay down he smiled and covered Inu Yasha up and walked out side with his sister in his arms ((A/N: Demonic looks a lot Like Shesshomaru only more masculine and yes he does have that big fluffy thing I like to call a tail he also has a star on his forehead instead of a moon)) He sat by the fire that was outside and looked down at his sister.  
  
"Demonic are you sure it's wise to have a dog demon in our village?" a cat demon by the name of Neko asked  
  
"Yes He poses no threat and Little Demon has taking quite a liking to him" Demonic answered. Neko sighed and then smiled as he gazed down at Fire Yasha who opened her eyes.  
  
"Yea I like him" she giggled and yawned and moved from her brothers arms to Neko's arms. Neko smiled softly  
  
"I'll take her to bed." Neko said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke and looked over at Fire Yasha who was peering down at him  
  
"Hi!" she said. Inu Yasha blinked  
  
"Um hi..." Fire Yasha giggled when Inu Yasha sat up she sat down beside him.   
  
"Do you wanna be friends?" Fire Yasha asked  
  
"umm..." Inu Yasha blinked and looked at Fire Yasha.  
  
"Have you ever had a friend?" Fire Yasha asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Good I can be your best friend then" Fire Yasha grinned "My brother says that when two people are friends they should give each other something" Fire Yasha pulled a locket out of her pocket and handed it to Inu Yasha. He looked down at it then frowned  
  
"I don't have anything to give you...."  
  
"How bout a promise then?"  
  
"A promise?'  
  
"Yea promise me you'll always be my friend"  
  
"ok" Inu Yasha smiled "I promise I'll always be your friend Fire Yasha" Inu Yasha said Fire Yasha smiled and hoped up  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha I'll show you around"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire Yasha and Inu Yasha had became close friends Inu Yasha didn't live in the cat village but he was always there every day ........  
  
"They have became such close friends" Demonic muttered to himself. He sighed his sister was asleep and Inu Yasha had just left. Neko came running into the village  
  
"Demonic there coming" Demonic looked at Neko  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea I saw them" Demonic growled and looked to Neko  
  
"Gather everyone" Demonic said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Aftermath  
  
Fire Yasha hit her knees as she watched her brother fall tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"No Demonic" she said she looked about her whole village was in ruins now all but her were dead. Inu Yasha walked into the village and gasped when he saw what happened he ran to Fire Yasha. She immedetly hugged him and began to cry. "I don't know what happened Inu Yasha but I heard fighting then woke up and there was fighting and They killed Demonic and Neko and....and" she couldn't finish her sentence and cried more Inu Yasha stroked her back. She wrapped her arms around him ears flickering............  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of this chapter wow that was long hope you like it please review Oh ya And Demonic doesn't have the markings like Shesshomaru either 


End file.
